Never Exploit a Creature/Examples
Examples Films *Scar was intent on using the hyenas in his plan to take over Pride Rock, but he crossed the line by betraying them, leading them to turn against him. *Sloan and Bree Blackburn plotted to scare a herd of elephants into running into an electric fence, but after Eliza saved them, the said animals get their revenge, turning the poachers over to the police. *Claire Wyden lured George, Ralph and Lizzy into Chicago, intent on killing them and endangering the city in the process, but this eventually led to her downfall when Davis Okoye and Kate Caldwell placed the pathogen into her purse and pushed her in the direction of George, leading the giant ape to swallow her. *August Rosenbluth abused Rosie the elephant for his circus, but she eventually defeated him by killing him with a metal post. *Colonel Richard Strickland was initially intent on exploiting the Asset for his own selfish gains, but the latter eventually turns against him in the end to save Elisa and himself. *When Norman Snively tries to call Buddy to him by using the newspaper he often uses to hit him with, Buddy finally gets his revenge and runs back to Josh Framm. *Preston Packard is killed at the hands of King Kong, whom he was intent on bringing down. *Corrupted executives of Umbrella Corporation were responsible for exploiting innocent lives as part of experiments in creating perfect bioweapons which not only led to their demise, but also resulted their creations, B.O.W.s, ended up sold at black market or causing disastrous outbreaks. As result, remnants of the company formed Blue Umbrella to set right what went wrong. *Tobias Beckett gets killed by Han Solo for he was intent on make a profit unsold coaxium and forced Chewbacca to go with him as a hostage. *Mr. Patel, Abdullah and Nigel planned to make a fortune out of Duma by exploiting her running ability in a race against greyhounds. After Duma wins the race with the help of Ted, she rebels against Abdullah while Patel and Nigel are forced to compensate all bets before getting rescued by her owners as Abdullah is arrested. *Reverend Leland Drury wanted to starve the Haida Indians off their land by imprisoning a herd of migrating caribou so he can mine for gold. Eventually, after Henry Casey blows up the wall and sets the animals free, they stampede over the evil preacher to his death. *Chainsaw the fox terrier wanted to get Charlie in trouble and have him locked away forever, because he hates cougars. However, after Charlie returned to the logging company, his wild instincts have kicked in and this results in Chainsaw getting scared off by Charlie. *Dr. Boycott tortured animals for testing purposes, including two dogs named Rowf and Snitter until they eventually escape the research facility. In the film, he hired a bounty hunter named Ackland to take down Rowf and Snitter, but the Tod scares the hunter, causing him to fall to his death. While the dogs are trying to escape the army, Dr. Boycott overhears that he should suspend his job and Stephen Powell takes a monkey with him to look for a new career. *Dr. Preterius wanted to create a formula that would heal the wounds of a cat. His experiments went wrong until the formula worked on a cat named Claudandus. When Preterius went mad, Claudandus spoke to him and killed him before being taken by Ziebold. *Napoleon meets his match at the hooves, paws, claws, horns and mouths of the animals that he lorded over for so long. *Dr. Zara gets herself buried in an avalanche while trying to capture and kill Everest for her own gain. *George McKinzie is determined to hunt down and kill Sultan for sport, but he attacks him and is forced to sell his island. *''Jurassic Park'': **Dennis Nedry gets himself killed by a dilophosaurus while attempting to steal dinosaur embryos. **Peter Ludlow gets mauled to death by a father T-Rex and his hatchling after imprisoning them. **Dieter Stark gets himself swarmed and devoured by a pack of Compsognathus he abused. John Hammond meets a similar fate in the original novel. **Vic Hoskins meets his match at the jaws of Delta, whom he was bent on using as a military weapon. **Eli Mills gets mauled to death by the dinosaurs he was bent on exploiting after Maisie Lockwood frees them. **Ken Wheatley gets himself devoured by the Indoraptor while attempting to remove the dinosaur's teeth to make a necklace. Afterwards, Gunnar Eversol meets his match at the jaws of the monster. Quotes }} Category:Examples